Lost Ways and Choices
by Kaleigh Windelynn
Summary: Hermione and Draco get involved along the way. A single choice leads them down this particular path.


**_Hello readers. It feels like it's been forever since I uploaded my last Draco/Hermione story... ohh yeah that's right, it has been forever. Hope you enjoy. Leave the love._**

 **As always I do not own anything but this specific plot.**

 ** _Kaleigh_**

* * *

Hermione sighs as she lays in bed. She rolls over and peers out of her second story bedroom window overlooking the neighborhood of Grimmauld Place. She pats her round belly as another kick is aimed at her bladder.

"Perdita," Hermione mutters. "You're determined to get your mama up, aren't you?"

Another kick is her response.

"Alright, alright."

She struggles with sitting up. A knock on her bedroom door pulls her attention from her baby. "It's open, Harry."

Harry opens the door. "I heard you, is everything okay?" He asks.

"Yes," She answers. "Perdita is just making sure I'm up is all."

Harry sits down and takes her hand. "But are _you_ okay?"

"I miss Him today. Trying not to miss him is particularly difficult as it is," Hermione whispers.

"You don't have to miss him…" Harry says. "You could tell him. I never liked him, but you should…"

"Harry, he made it clear that He wanted one thing and that wasn't a family. He made it clear that was all He ever needed."

Harry sighs. "But if you said something…"

"No!" Hermione shouts. She grabs her belly and winces. Her breath hitches and she groans.

Harry rubs her back. "I'm sorry. I will respect your wishes. But, I don't have to like them."

A sudden rush of water hits the floor. "Harry!" Hermione gasps. "It's too soon!"

Harry grabs her arm and turns on the spot. Moments later they appear in the maternity ward. Blood drips to the floor. He looks to Hermione who has become ashen and cold to the touch. He lifts her into his arms. "Help me!"

A mediwitch rushes over. Luna Lovegood nods to Harry. "What happened?"

"Her water broke! She's bleeding. Luna, she's only twenty-eight weeks!" Harry blurts. "She's at least four weeks early."

Luna nods. "Contact her family… or whoever she considers…"

Harry nods as Luna points her wand at Hermione. She levitates Hermione to a private room. He notes the number 151a and rushes off to floo Ginny who is working the end of an overnight shift at the Dragon Nursery in London.

"London Hatchery!" he shouts.

"May I help you?" a burly voice replies to the intrusion.

"Marcus send for Ginny. There's been an emergency." Harry rushes.

Marcus nods and rushes off to find her. Ginny rushes in a moment later. "What's happened?!"

"Hermione's gone into labor. It's not good, Gin." Harry says.

She nods. "I'll be there soon,"

Harry rushes back to Hermione's room and paces in front of the door until Ginny arrives. They sit on the floor outside her door holding each other's hands tightly.

"Harry," Ginny starts. "We need to tell him."

Harry shakes his head. "She said no." Ginny opens her mouth to speak. "I just had this conversation with her. She was adamant. Her wishes were that he was not to know… She did not want Draco Malfoy to know that Hermione Granger screwed up a contraceptive charm. She did not want him to know that she got pregnant when he wanted nothing to do with family ties; when he wanted no strings."

Ginny sighs. "He told her that?" she asks. "I thought he loved her...Everyone could see it."

Harry sighs. "I want to do the right thing."

"But you don't want her to get hurt again," Ginny whispers. She laces their fingers together. A loud bell rings over the floor and several medi-witches and Draco Malfoy himself rush to where the couple wait.

The medi-witches barge in and Malfoy stops in his tracks. "Potter," He reaches for the door.

Harry and Ginny look to each other and Ginny nods. Harry jumps to his feet and shoulders Draco away from the door.

"Get out of my way—My patient!" He shouts.

"Malfoy! You need to know!" Harry pushes back. "It's Hermione!"

Malfoy stops fighting and looks at Harry. "What did you say?"

"Your patient...It's Mione." Ginny says. "She is giving birth to your daughter at twenty-eight weeks."

Malfoy pales and walks by the couple with rigid purpose and closes the door behind him. Harry returns to his seat on the floor next to his fiancé. They wait there for any shred of news.

Hours go by before Luna peeks out the door. She steps out and collapses against the wall. She sighs.

"Luna?" Ginny whispers her friend's name.

She holds up her hand as though to catch her breath and thoughts. The rest of the medi-witches troop past them. The only one missing is the head of the department.

"H-Hermione is stable," Luna stutters. "The baby is stable."

Harry and Ginny nod, They remain quiet as she gathers her words. "Malfoy is in there with her. She's under heavy sedation for the trauma she endured."

"Can we…" Ginny motions to the room.

Luna nods and helps Ginny to her feet. "She'll be under sedation for a while. I will be back to check on her in an hour."

Harry and Ginny nod and walk into the room. Ginny closes the door with a soft click. Draco's gaze snaps to them. They watch as he holds a pink bundle of blankets to his chest. They nod to him and move to the chairs opposite where Malfoy stands near Perdita's crib. Draco's gaze falls back to his daughter with her honey colored fringe and rosey-hued complexion and he places her in the crib once he knows she is asleep.

"She didn't want us to tell you," Harry says. "She told me the...arrangement, that you didn't want strings. No family. Just you and her to come and go as you please."

Draco stays silent and allows his gaze to fall on Hermione. He sits down in the chair nearest to Hermione's bed and holds her hand.

"I don't blame either one of you," Harry adds. " You're both stubborn as hell. I will say that she would have done this alone if she had gone to term. If she hadn't had complications. You wouldn't have been the wiser."

"Why did you go to Paris?" Ginny asks hesitantly.

Draco does not look to Ginny. He fingers Hermione's left ring finger as though there should be a ring there. "I ran away. I was scared that I was falling in love with her. I knew about the open spot in Paris. I did it when I found myself looking at engagement rings in Diagon Alley. I knew I loved her as soon as she walked out the door and I couldn't find her."

Harry and Ginny sigh. "So truly," Harry begins. "What wasn't Luna telling us?"

Draco sighs and puts his head in his hands. "She had a placental abruption. Her uterus has a buildup of scar tissue. I assume that it is from her bout of being tortured…"

He turns his head to his daughter. "Will she ever forgive me for abandoning her?"

"Hermione is going to be too busy hexing Harry to be mad at you," Ginny replies with a soft smile. "May I hold Perdita?"

Draco looks to Ginny. "Is that what Hermione wanted to name our daughter?"

Ginny smiles. "Hermione's mother was obsessed with A Winter's Tale and to pay respects to her parents she chose a name from the play as well." She adds, "Perdita was the daughter of Hermione in the play."

"Perdita…" Draco turns to the crib and sighs heavily. He nods in Ginny's direction. The redhead stands and goes to the newborn's side.

"Why couldn't I find her, Potter?" Draco asks from his place next to Hermione.

"Grimmauld Place," Harry replies. "It's still unplottable."

Draco nods. "I've taken a week for family. I am not leaving their side until I know that Hermione is completely out of sedation."

Ginny sighs. Draco turns to watch the redhead with his, nay, their daughter. "And what of Perdita?"

"I plan to take care of my daughter, as well as the mother of my daughter," He snaps.

Harry steps up to Ginny and holds a soft hand up to Draco in surrender. He turns to Perdita and fingers her dimple. Ginny places her back in the crib and they take their leave to allow Hermione her rest. Luna appears soon after and Draco stays as he is.

"Did you know?" She asks as she rechecks Hermione's vitals one particular time.

Draco looks up from his lap where Perdita lays across taking a bottle. He shakes his head. "No," He says eventually. "We didn't end on amicable terms."

Luna nods. "From what I've heard I think she missed you."

Draco watches Perdita as she suckles on her bottle. When she squirms he picks her up and burps her. When a small gurgle passes her lips, he leans her against his chest and listens to her breathing. He isn't quite sure what to say to his best healer.

Luna repositions Hermione to her side from her back and looks to her boss. "She's going to need you. They both will. Hermione has only ever loved you. I saw her after you had left for a Paris. She knew when you had left. I did the test myself." She adds. "She cried as though she were mourning your death."

Luna sits at the foot of her friend's bed and watches her for a moment. "She'll forgive you. Just give her time. Don't give her the option to live without the father of her child."

She pats Draco on the shoulder. "It's time to pull her out of sedation. She's been stable. Tests are showing signs of healing. She's replenishing blood on her own now."

Draco nods. "You're the healer on her case now," He says. "It's not my call anymore. I'm here as the father of our child."

Luna nods and leaves Draco to his thoughts. Draco places a hand over Hermione's hand and laces his fingers through hers.

"Hermione," He whispers. "Please come back… I can't do this without you. Perdita needs you. She needs her mother. I need you too. I can't live without you anymore."

Harry and Ginny come and go sometimes in shifts sometimes together. They dote on Perdita and give Draco a break from sitting with Hermione.

On a particularly dreary day, Harry takes Draco outside. They stand under the eaves. Harry lights a cigarette and passes it to Draco. He watches as Draco takes a drag without prompting.

"She came out of sedation two days ago," he says. "She hasn't woken up and there is no indication that she's going to wake up." His hand shakes as he takes another drag attempting to curb his nerves.

Harry claps Draco on the shoulder. "She will," Harry assures him. "She is healing. She's been through her own personal Hell. She's not just healing physically."

Draco nods. He leans his head back against the building. "She deserves better than me."

Harry gives a derisive snort as a reply. At Draco's pointed look, he adds "I know this. But Hermione sees something in you that no one else can."

"I should've saved her from my Aunt's torture," he says eventually. His voice quakes and unshed tears shine in his eyes.

"And risk your family? Hermione would've brought you back from Death himself just to strangle you," Harry replies.

Draco nods. He pulls out a velvet covered box. "I bought this in France." He opens the box. A simple silver band lays nestled in the box. Inset in the band are three small diamonds that glisten when the light catches just right. "When I was having lunch one day in Paris. I found it in this quaint off the beaten path kind of store. It just called out to me I guess. It reminded me so much of Hermione. I keep it in my pocket to remind me of everything that I lost."

Harry nods. "Can't say that I can relate, but I will say that there's still time to make up for leaving." Draco nods, pocketing the ring.

Draco finishes the cigarette and heads back inside. Harry follows quietly. When they reach the maternity ward Luna stops them.

"Hermione is awake," She says looking to Draco. "She's coming 'round slowly. She hasn't met Perdita yet. She's in the nursery. Why don't you go get your daughter?"

Draco nods numbly and heads off down the hall to get his beautiful baby girl.

Harry walks into Hermione's room. The room is brighter but quiet. His eyes fall to his best friend, studying her. Ginny sits in the chair nearest the bed watching her as well.

Hermione opens her eyes. She grunts in pain and shifts to get comfortable.

Harry sighs and shrugs. "Just so you know, I had to tell him," He mutters. "He would've put everything together anyways."

Hermione nods stiffly. "How is he? Where's Perdita?"

"Perdita Rose Malfoy is right here," Draco says entering the room. "Just like her mother, she's early but healthy at six pounds and two ounces and nineteen inches long."

Harry and Ginny excuse themselves with murmured good nights and kisses to her forehead.

Draco slowly walks up to the bed as a Hermione adjusts herself, wincing as her body protests to the movement.

Draco carefully places their daughter in her arms. He sits next to her at the edge of the bed facing her.

"How long have you been back?" Hermione asks, her voice hoarse from disuse.

"Three days," Draco whispers. "My transfer papers haven't even been filed yet."

"Why?" she asks suddenly.

"I found that my heart wasn't into it," He replies softly. "I tried to find you, but, Harry said something about Grimmauld's Fidelius Charm."

Hermione nods. "I was hurt. I didn't know where else to go. I always had a room there. I was going to tell you the day you told me about Paris."

"I was starting to want that life and it scared me," Draco says. "I was looking at rings in Diagon Alley."

Hermione looks at Perdita with her soft honey fringe and her softly pointed nose, both features from Draco. "I …" She stutters. "I love you, Draco. I have long before Perdita and long before the war was over."

Draco pulls out the velvet box he carries everywhere he goes. He fiddles with it. "I have to explain something."

Hermione nods urging him to continue.

"Perdita was born early due to a placental abruption," He states. "You… your uterus has a buildup of scar tissue. Probably from the torture."

Hermione watches Perdita sleep in her arms as she listens. Realization dawns in her eyes. Draco takes her hand in both of his. "What're the chances?"

Draco sighs. "You may never carry to term. Conceiving will be harder. You could become infertile."

She nods slowly. "Perdita could be our only…" Tears gather in her eyes

Draco leans down and places a kiss on her temple. "We will face that when we get there." He opens the velvet box and pulls out the diamond ring. "I love you, Hermione. Regardless of the circumstances, whether Perdita Rose is our only or just our blessed first of many, I love you so much and I don't want to spend another moment without being by your side raising our daughter.

"I cannot turn back the six months you spent nurturing our daughter in your womb, nor can I take back the things I said to you to hurt you. I can make up to you the time I spent running away from us by asking you, Hermione Jean will you do me the honor of becoming my equal and spending eternity as my wife?" Draco asks watching her holding their daughter.

Tears trail down her face as she nods holding out her left hand for him to place the ring on her ring finger too overcome with emotion to speak. Draco places the ring on her finger and wipes away her tears and kisses her forehead then her lips.

A knock on the doorframe pulls the couple from their happy stupor. Luna smiles to her boss and her long time friend. "Congratulations. Don't mean to interrupt but the Ministry official has come to confirm Perdita's birth record," Luna says with a smile.

Kingsley Shacklebolt steps out from behind Luna. His beaming smile and booming laugh resound over the floor. "I felt this was personal," He says happily while pulling out a book seemingly from thin air. "That this should be handled by a friend."

Draco shakes Kingsley's hand. "Thank you."

"Name for the record?" Kingsley asks as he opens the book and lays it in front of Hermione on the bed.

"Perdita Rose Malfoy," Hermione whispers. Perdita's name writes itself in gold light into the book.

"Let it be known," Kingsley begins, "Baby Malfoy was born at eight fifty-six on the on the second morning of May of the year 2006. Congratulations Hermione on your baby as well as your upcoming nuptials."

Draco and Hermione smile to one another as Kingsley leaves them to their new family and their next chapter of life.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading!**_


End file.
